


Parting

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moreta says farewell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parting

Moreta drew in a deep breath as she faced Talpan, unsure of what to say. 

He smiled at her. "You were Searched. I saw the dragons."

"Yes," she said softly, but she stood taller. "They think I could ride."

He took both of her hands. "You will ride. No one understands beasts as well as you, and with dragons… they say they can help you by speaking to you. You will go far in the Weyrs."

"I will miss you," she told him.

"And I you. We both would have followed new roads soon. I am happy for you, Moreta."

She leaned in and kissed his cheek for that. "You will be a Master one day."

"Care well for our dragons of Pern, Moreta," he told her before kissing her cheek too.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> "And now your ship has come, and you must needs go." - Kahlil Gibran


End file.
